


Con Aroma a Jabón

by NobodyLeft



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyLeft/pseuds/NobodyLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y suavidad de bebé.</p>
<p>La tan dulce adolescencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Aroma a Jabón

**Author's Note:**

> Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo, ¿no es así? Creo recordar que mi última historia fue por eso del catorce de febrero, así que han pasado casi tres meses... ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando la universidad te tiene hasta el cuello! Por suerte salgo de vacaciones en dos semanas.
> 
> Bueno, creo que es bastante evidente como para comentar, pero en estos meses me volví así super fanática de Homestuck, ¡y es que es demasiado increíble! No sé cómo no le di una oportunidad antes, en serio. Entonces hace un par de horas una amiga me pasó el link a un fanart (de Ikimaru) y fue como "OMG! ¡Qué cute!" y entonces como "Why not?" y aquí está este drabble/pequeño shot.
> 
> Sus respectivos créditos a Ikimaru por su siempre precioso trabajo y por inspirarme a escribir esta pequeña historia y, sin más que agregar, espero disfruten de la lectura.
> 
> -y perdonen cualquier cosita fuera de lugar porque aún no me acostumbro a escribir de este fandom-.

Los orbes naranjas del Strider se dirigieron por centésima vez a la pantalla del iPhone en su mano, observando la hora mientras apretaba inquietamente los labios antes de volver la atención al chico a su lado, quien se entretenía chateando en su laptop.

En momentos como esos de verdad agradecía que Jake no fuese agudo para las cosas que no se relacionaran con él, aunque la verdad era que ésta lo hacía indirectamente.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedo quedarme a dormir, Jake? No me gustaría molestar a tu abuela, donde quiera que esté ahora.

English tecleó un par de palabras más antes de observar a Dirk, quien ponía todo su empeño para mantener su expresión calmada de siempre.

Y por suerte le estaba funcionando a la perfección.

—No hay problema, compañero. Claro que puedes quedarte. Mi abuela puede parecer algo dura algunas veces, pero jamás le negaría una mano a todo aquel que la necesite.

Dirk se encogió de hombros todavía inseguro; obviamente tenía mil y un razones por las cuales quedarse a dormir con Jake le parecía una de las peores ideas del mundo, y compartir cama con el muchacho protagonizaba mil de ellas. Sin embargo, para este punto ya no le quedaban excusas, y si seguía negándose podría despertar sospechas en su amigo.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, pero asegúrate de informarle una vez llegue a casa.  
—¡No tienes por qué ponerte tan rígido al respecto, Dirk! Sólo relájate, ¿bien? Además, lo más probable es que mi abuela no llegue hasta la madrugada, y para entonces seguro estaremos durmiendo. Así que no es necesario.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió de tal manera que el Strider tuvo que obligarse a desviar la mirada. No por vergüenza. No porque no pudiera soportarla. Sino porque sentía que perdería la cabeza si seguía observando aquella encantadora sonrisa tan característica de Jake.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué está haciendo ahora?

Sí, mejor desviar la atención hacia el tema. Esa siempre era la respuesta.

—No lo sé. Tal vez algo de caza, o incluso puede que esté visitando a algún viejo amigo. Ella siempre es así.  
—¿A las diez de la noche?  
—Sí, bueno... No creo que realmente le preste atención a la hora. ¡Te digo que es una mujer fuera de lo común, compañero!

El Strider curvó ligeramente los labios.

Ciertamente era una mujer fuera de lo común al igual que su nieto. Normal que ella le agradara bastante. Aún más normal que su corazón pudiese latir de esa forma sólo por Jake.

Y justo como English dijo, la tan mencionada abuela no se apareció por ningún lado a pesar de que eran las dos de la mañana cuando decidieron meterse a la cama. Entonces los nervios de Dirk volvieron a hacer gala de su presencia porque justamente sucedía lo que tanto temía que sucediera.

Compartiría cama con Jake.

Dormiría junto a Jake en su cama.

Ambos. Juntos. En una pequeña cama individual.

Mentiría si dijera que la idea no le gustaba. En realidad le hacía feliz, muy feliz. Lo suficiente como para que tuviese que apretar los labios con la intención de evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

Y sin embargo no podía encontrar nada bueno que saliese de ello.

Sólo esperaba que no tuviese ninguno de esos sueños que últimamente no desaparecían de su cabeza.

Sólo deseaba que Jake no tuviese que pasar un momento incómodo por su culpa.

Y tras una hora, si bien no fue como Dirk imaginaba, Jake aún no conciliaba el sueño porque justamente se sentía incómodo.

Mejor dicho: nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Nervioso porque el cabello de Dirk olía realmente bien después de la ducha, y el roce entre la cabellera y su piel no le dejaba descanso a su corazón, el cual acelerado palpitaba con desesperación. Se sentía tan suave y sedoso, diferente a lo que hubiese imaginado puesto que el Strider siempre lo acomodaba hacia arriba.

Y no era sólo eso. Incluso su jabón, el jabón que utilizaba todos los días para bañarse, el mismo jabón de cuyo aroma ya estaba harto, ese mismo jabón olía tan bien en Dirk. Era como si se tratase de un aroma totalmente nuevo, uno del que jamás se había percatado.

De verdad deseaba tocarlo.

Tocar su cabello y sentir cuán sedoso sería entre sus dedos.

Tocar su blanca piel y entonces bromear por la diferencia de color entre ambos.

Si ahora su cuerpo se sentía así de cálido por sólo tener al rubio así de cerca, ¿cómo sería si…? Un momento. Algo estaba mal. Realmente se estaba sintiendo muy caliente. Demasiado. ¿Qué demonios…?

Recién cuando Jake bajó la mirada es que pudo notar a qué se debía, y entonces la calidez se extendió también hasta sus mejillas, ahora encendidas en rojo por la vergüenza. Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Dirk, quien definitivamente no podía despertarse por nada del mundo porque sería hombre muerto de vergüenza si lo hacía, English tomó los bordes de su camiseta y la jaló hacia abajo, tapando así su también despierta –al igual que él– parte inferior.

Él no estaba teniendo una erección por su mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

No, no podía estar teniendo una erección por Dirk. Claro que no.

Simplemente… simplemente son cosas que pasan a esta edad, ¿no?

Su abuela siempre se lo había dicho. Lo de la adolescencia, las hormonas y todo eso.

Sí, tenía que ser eso. No, era eso, definitivamente era eso.

Él no estaba teniendo una erección por Dirk. Ni por lo bien que pudiese estar oliendo. Tampoco por el roce de su suave piel o de su sedoso cabello.

Sólo tenía una reacción completamente sana para un muchacho de su edad.

Sí, debía ser.

¿Y ahora cómo hacía…?


End file.
